Heaven and Earth: Chapter 2
by WebTech-Anima18
Summary: Hi There :) I have finished all the 7 Chapters on my iPhone Notes. In this Chapter, it showcases Re-L's POV this time. Hope yah all like it. I will appreciate all the reviews if ever :)!


**Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 2**

**A day in the life of a Princess**

**Re-L's POV**

_The alarm ring exactly_

_8:00:00 AM_

_I woke up doing the routine here in my own apartment, only but me. _

_10 push ups._

_, , , , , , ,_

_, , ,_

_15 sits ups._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_I already sweated so much._

_I checked my tablet for notifications, and there were few, and 2 from Iggy._

_I know these following days _

_were so much better than living in grand father's tower, it was suffocating there, literally and mentally._

_All my steps were examined thoroughly by grand father and the collectives, like my life is under a magnifying glass_

_If it's not in the system then forget about it and live for Romdeau_

_He used to preach the same old philosophies to me._

_As if he wanted to control my life, like the way he does to this dome as the Head of the city._

_I'm not sure what he was really trying to imply,_

_but honestly, i felt he was so close but too far away._

_Attachment is laconic. _

_I love him. But i was never so sure if he really loves me. Does he? _

_Providing superficial things doesn't prove it at all. _

_I hate this memory.._

_When i was younger. _

_i tried to play with him everyday but i always got the same respond._

_Not today. Or no respond at all._

_It seems like he was always on a deep thought i can never reach in to. Not even today. _

_I don't understand him._

_This memory means nothing to me now. _

_Why the trouble of revisiting it._

_And it makes me-_

_Lonely...,..?_

_Damn. I sound miserable._

_I took a shower and i remember_

_Daedalus, he was always there to _

_cheer me up when he used to be taller than me. He's already a prominent doctor before i was born. _

_Like grand father, he's also not playing with me but he was always there to watch my childish antics on the tower's hanging garden, he was my physician after all. _

_He said that grand father was too old to play with me._

_Tcch._

_Grandfather never said that he loved me,_

_I never felt even a slightest warmth from him._

_Was he also too old to spend a quality time with me? To love me as his only grandchild? _

_The only grand daughter he can only have._

_Reasons._

_Back to Daedalus,_

_I used to be so carefree around him even though he was like a paparazzi who always holds his stupid camera._

_He used to take care of me and give me a bath everyday, but it stopped as i reached puberty, when my chest starts getting bigger and my waist shaped up._

_I don't remember if it's grand father's order or i was the one who complained about it, either way, Daedalus obliged and I started to took a bath alone with the lady maid autoreivs_

_But hence, i still toyed with him at the garden, because i really had nothing to do, that time i was still enjoying my innocence and my blissful ignorance, back when i'd _

_thought this city was perfect._

_In grand father's tower, the Autoreivs has been serving us gourmet, steaks, my personal favorite was foiégras._

_They were dome-grown. _

_Daedalus has been also giving me supplements and a diet plan._

_He turned out to be my nutritionist as well._

_Grandfather's autoreivs had given me colorful Victorian dresses, but i preferred using black ones. So i roam the tower wearing my black dress instead._

_I hated my pale skin so much that i attempted to enter a vintage digital tanning machine and it made Daedalus practically, insane._

_Why would he overreact that much?_

_He immediately restored my almost tanned complexion by putting me in a cryogen and it returned to normal faster than i expected._

_He told me that i am perfect in every way, and i should never "ever" modify anything in my anatomy._

_oh really...?_

_I obeyed him but, _

_i made him promised not to use his video cam anymore because it bothers me, he agreed._

_I knew that he reported the "tanning" incident to Grandfather, that's why i have been grounded for a month._

_That's the time when i tried spending more time with books._

_I love to read about history and literature in grand father's library and Daedalus was also there, i feel him still catching videos of me from afar._

_What a persistent guy._

_I used to surprise him in his office because grandfather told me so since i've been having mild complications on my health, _

_I remembered he was so stressed _

_out that time, his face was all wrinkled up, but when he saw me it all wiped out like a blank slate._

_I asked him if he was having a bad day, but he just shoved it away seamlessly, he calmly explained that there was this inaccurate chemical formulated by one of his autoreiv. _

_I cooled him down and said that maybe it was only an accident, but he didn't responded for a while, then he said that miscalculations __**sickens him.**_

_Daedalus, I never saw him so stressed out._

_From then on, that phrase never left my head._

_"It sickens me" _

_Then he caressed my hair and told me that i brighten his day and he smiled._

_He said that i grown so fast and beautiful and was fascinated of me._

_Because that time i was already taller than him. My growth accelerated for a short time. I even look like an older sister to him._

_**Beautiful**__\- they said Daedalus was a man of few words but i heard that word a thousand times from him. And i don't believe him anymore. _

_I also got annoyed as i hear the same word from unfamiliar faces as Grandfather introduce me to his round of colleagues every ball he held in the tower._

_..._

_It doesn't mean anything to me._

_It is nothing, when you're not truly loved by anyone, especially by the only family you have._

_It is futile._

_It hurts.. _

_Grand father sent me to a paramilitary training to prepare me in the Investigation Division, he finally permitted me to move out and obtain my own apartment._

_The staff were treating me no difference as if i still lived in the tower, so i requested them to grind me like a regular fellow citizen._

_Self discipline. _

_Fitness._

_Hard work._

_Intel_

_Gun handling (i prefer shotgun it's kills in an instant) _

_I learned them for a long time._

_I heard that Daedalus objected about Grandfather's idea but he's too afraid to retort, as if he can do something, besides, i also like it myself._

_I don't want to get forever pampered in the boring tower so i accepted what he wanted me to do. In the back of my mind, i knew it would make him happy, and maybe, loved me..?_

_During the training, he gave an advance privilege by assigning an Entourage like the Intelligence Bureau staff individually has. Grandfather named it Iggy, _

_Why Iggy? _

_He said that its name came from a saint, a patient saint. _

_So does an entourage should be as patient as a saint to watch over me._

_What the hell..?!_

_Anyway, it was the most advanced autoreiv in the Intelligence Bureau made only for me._

_With the help of Daedalus and the Autoreiv Customization staff,_

_I programmed it just the way i wanted it to be._

_Its friendly voice pattern, _

_Its accent,_

_Its behavior,_

_Its combative and medical skills,_

_Its advance operating system analyzation _

_There i have him._

_Iggy._

_Iggy who served as a driver as _

_Grandfather always summons me every weekend to listen to his same old philosophies._

_Iggy who served as my hairstylist_

_Iggy who served as a security guard outside my apartment_

_Iggy who served as my personal_

_cook_

_Iggy who served as my shopping rampage assitant_

_Then I graduated the program and officially joined the staff of Citizen's Intelligence Bureau._

_I remembered during the ceremony, as expected Grandfather didn't attend although i had sent him invites 2 weeks before, I thought he'd be so proud of me.._

_It saddens me. I feel that my hard work were put into vain. But i know, deep within my doubts- i still never lose hope, even though i rarely express my love for him.. or never did i? _

_I received hundreds of graduation gifts from some desperate male Fellow citizens that i'm not really interested with, most were unknown to me, however Daedalus sent a bouquet of fresh violet tulips and made a 15 minute video call to congratulate me, and there was Iggy making lame conclusions about me and Daedalus._

_I was smoothly promoted as an Inspector, i believe that was not due to my effort, but it was duly from my Grandfather's _

_order._

_No matter what i do. I still feel controlled._

_This life is too privileged, that i don't know what's real or what's not. I hate it when Iggy teases me about being a princess of this boring city, he also end up labeling Daedalus as the prince._

_Stupid autoreiv... _

_but i'm the one responsible programming him to behave that way, to behave like a real human, a friend maybe, so i"ll get entertained, even to the slightest. _

_In cases when he got so talkative i just turned its Turing mode off_

_I'm fooling myself.._

_We're making fools of ourselves._

_We're merely fools inside this dome._

_This city, the fellow citizens, behind those fake smiles, i knew that something is missing,_

_Something more important this city is lacking, inside me, in this utopia, in this boring paradise._

_Grand father still treated me the same, i thought he would love me after i entered the Intelligence Bureau, but instead he's gotten colder._

_Much colder.._

_I don't understand._

_That's when i realized that this place is so dull, everyday is exactly the same._

_Maintaining the balance._

_Everything should be regulated.._

_Consume more. And more. _

_Fellow citizens, are nothing but empty souls. Why are we here? They had accepted their fate to live a dry life, live as this city expects them to be. _

_As this city expects me to be._

_What a boring utopia..._

_How could we live so mechanically._

_Maybe grandfather is right.._

_We have nothing to cling into, but only to this paradise._

_Our purpose is to live accordingly to continue the equilibrium of our survival._

_There's nowhere to run into.._

_There's no other way._

_But still.. Something doesn't feel-right._

_I rebelled subconsciously. I made a statement of my own.._

_I started painting my face with dark cosmetics,_

_i follow the system but i move independently. _

_I don't fully trust other Divisional Bodies of Romdeau, even the Central Administration Bureau, _

_and even grandfather.._

_..._

_I stopped reminiscing, at exactly 8:30:00 Iggy was already outside my apartment and i'm ready to head out to my office, my work starts at 9:30:00 AM_

_Iggy greeted me, i just straightly went inside the car then stared at the windshields, observing the same mechanical horizon as he started running the vehicle. _

_Cogito had been so viral recently, i wonder how the Official AI Bureau treated it, or did they just let the contractual agencies fix the numbers, they will let the FG Autoreiv Disposal Unit manually handled the cases._

_That Division, immigrants..._

_They all look so inferior. they've been hardly working their asses off just to be one of us._

_So receptive.._

_Especially the guy who assisted Iggy and i last month._

_named,_

_..._

_Vincent.. _

_What was his last name again?_

_I browse my tablet and check his biodata again._

_I pay no mind in his information that i always tend to forget his full name._

_I see._

_Vincent Law._

_**Law**__.. What a strong name for a frail face. _

_Tcch._

_I found myself gazing at his lame image.._

_I recalled,_

_he's the one possessing the perfect face of a fellow citizen. _

_Compliant, robotic, and dull._

_He doesn't even know how to respond well when Iggy and i tried to probe him, such guy exists._

_"_**Re-L? Did you have a good night sleep? You've been spacing out this morning.**_" Iggy asks while driving_

_"_**I did.., give me updates about the recent activities of the nosy Division.**_"_

_"_**You mean the Security Division?**

**I knew it, you also don't like the new man in the Bureau, Raul Creed."**

_"_**The update.**_" i turned impatient_

_Iggy directly connected online and said_

_"_**Their staff would be visiting the FG temporary Division today at 9:00 AM, for the purpose of obtaining substantial data regarding Cogito virus, i anticipate their chief will be joining them personally.**_"_

_"_**Those guys..It's not their job**_!"_

_I hissed at the innocent Iggy_

_"_**Do you want to contact their bureau chief**_?"_

_"_**No, change our location Iggy, modify and send the usual template to the Central Administrative Bureau then notify the FG Autoreiv Disposal Unit about our arrival."**

**"Affirmative, it's already 8:49:12, the FG division functions at 8:30:00 AM."**

_"_**Good**_.."__I responded and rest my back._

_As Iggy changed lane, _

_I looked at my window,_

_We passed by a familiar attire,_

_Passing through in the dry wilderness of endless skyscrapers,_

_It was the face i was thinking about earlier._

_The expressionless, annoying face._

_Pathetic._

_He's late.._

_He was carrying his good for nothing vehicle.._

_Is that probably one of his complaints?_

_Then i should notify the finance department to provide their unit better resources. _

_It's not for him, it's for Romdeau.._

_"_**That was the immigrant from before, care to give him a ride Re-L?**_" Iggy sounds annoying_

_"As if." I spurn the hideous idea as our vehicle was already few miles away until i can no longer see him from the rearview _

_"_**I'm kidding Re-L, the immigrant would probably stare you down again if we let him in.**_"_

_"Really.?" I blocked him_

_"You didn't really noticed last month!? How unobservant you became Re-L." , Classic Iggy._

_I know Iggy was messing up with me, _

_What's wrong with that, _

_Most idiots guys always stares. _

_Pathetic._

**FG Disposal Division **

_Me and Iggy were personally greeted by the chief of FG Disposal Division, as usual he still referred to me as your excellency, will he ever learn?_

**"Inspector would do."**_ i corrected him flatly _

_"_**Oh yes, your excellency, i mean honorable Inspector!" ,**_ he panicked_

_Iggy warned him again._

**"Ahm, Inspector Re-L sama, it's an honor to have you again, but as you see the Security Chief will also be here in a moment, perhaps you can inspect our data from the- the control room while i tour the Security chief or you want me to assist you first your excellency? ah! Inspector sama?"**

**"Go ahead and assist the chief, you"ll never know what he would be like, i"ll be fine with my entourage."**_ I instructed him _

_"_**Do as you please, Your-Inspector sama!" **_He bowed his head down _

_I thought to myself that Immigrants are way too courteous, and...ridiculous. _

_(Chief: didn't expected that i will be crowded by the excellencies today! _) _

_However Iggy and i along with some FG model autoreivs had spent the morning browsing numerous files in their control room,_

_So many Cogito virus cases._

_Since when did this started?!_

_What's the probable cause of this? _

_Damn it.._

_Also Iggy informed me that Raul's team was already in the Facility. _

**Afternoon**

_So i went to explore the FG facility and left Iggy scanning their databank, it was my 3rd time around.,i passed by their cafeteria to grab some lunch._

_I don't like their menu._

_Dome-grown vegetables are out of order._

_No gourmet, only Instant foods. _

_I hate them._

_Balanced Cereal?_

_Nothing good on here._

_Maybe i"ll just have Iggy order from my favorite city restaurant. _

_Iggy and i went to the production room to extend our inspection,_

_The place is so busy, just as this always city wanted to be._

_Class C Female entourages assisting FG staffs. _

_Then my eyes roamed in the area,_

_**He's**__ not here._

**"Where are you looking at Re-L? the office of The FG chief is this way." Iggy blurted **

**"I know." **

**FG Chief's office**

**"It's a privilege to have you here, honorable Chief Raul!"**

**"I would like to thank you for cooperating so well.", the long haired security chief commended**

**"Ahh! It couldn't be done without our combined ahm, a- efforts , and we hope for some promo-!"**

**Kristeva interrupted by handing him a chip,**

**"This is the manual for running the new AI security wall installed on your system, kindly comply and follow accordingly."**

**"Ah- yes!" He sounds excited **

**"Is that what you really came for?" , a cunning Re-L barged at the office together with Iggy behind her **

**Raul partially closed his eyes **

**"Re-L Mayer, i heard you had rushed your way here? do you even have a permit to inspect all of the sudden? Raul sounded like mocking**

**"I did, don't worry, i sent a letter to the Regent, so i"ll have autonomy without our Division's permit, how about you chief Raul? What's your Division's real purpose here? Re-L smirked**

**The Autoreiv Krizteva was about to speak but Raul held her up,**

**"We had notified them 3 days ahead, ofcourse, to gather intel and secure datas."**

**the debonair chief bluntly defended**

**Re-L narrowed her eyes**

**"I hope you"ll transmit the same findings to our bureau as well,"**

**"We will, we always do."**

**The long haired duke give a casual look **

**The Immigrant's chief were all time nervous and overwhelmed between the exchanges of 2 significant figures **

**"That's it for now, let's visit the Sector 2 Krizteva, and **

**inform the board then, until next time, Inspector."**

**Raul exited the office along with his staff.**

**The quirky chief of Disposal division, Petro Seller immediately fall on his head,**

**"So long, Your honor! Have a safe way ahead!"**

**The whole floor was all eyes on the Security chief as he walks out and set up a powerful atmosphere. **

_That Re-L, taking advantage again of her connection._

**Raul had in mind **

**"We will now begin to scan the data in your block," Iggy's robotic voice informed Petro Seller**

**"Ah! Sure thing! Have a seat Inspector Re-L sama!"**

**Re-L's POV**

_5:24 in the afternoon,_

_Iggy has done copying the master files and cases of the FG chief's databank. _

_I was busy reviewing the Security system Raul had installed in the facility, nothing suspicious for now, but i'm certain about something... _

**"You have to wait for a scheduled deliberation if you are anticipating for a promotion,"**

_Iggy told the FG chief who keeps on looping his interest while i evaluate the data we gathered. _

**"Oh! I keep my records in timely manner as well as my unit!" **_The mustached FG chief bragged nervously but we're too busy to pay mind._

**"I think we already got what we needed." **_I stated flaty_

**"Oh! Your exc- Inspector Re-L sama!, thank you for dropping by! I can't wait for your next visit! And my highest regards to the Excellency." He bowed his head again and assisted us out of his office,**

_While we walked out of the production area, i saw someone,_

_In a crowd of immigrants, _

_someone caught my peripheral vision, _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Vincent Law.._

_._

_._

_He was at his seat,. Clutching on his head, while his entourage watches him._

_Is he sick? _

_He looks struggling. _

_Pathetic.._

_How could he be a Fellow citizen if he can't even maintain a healthy body. He needs to snap out already._

_I'm about to tell him that i'll consider his complaint and request an allocation from the finance division, so that he can do his job properly, for the sake of Romdeau.._

_whatever._

_I"ll just tell Iggy about it. _

_Never mind. _

_I"ll only look passive if i grant his request personally._

_Right._

_Tcch..Pathetic._

_Then Iggy and i made our way out to the FG facility. _

**Romdeau Residential Area **

**Re-L's apartment 9:14**

_Evening._

_I' m all alone since Iggy has been summoned by the autoreiv customization staff to upgrade his processing system._

_Great.. I guess i have no body guard for tonight. _

_After having my salad dinner i went for a hot bath.._

_I'm currently soaking in the tub, all bare, _

_my skin-it really looks pale.. Damn it._

_No matter how frequent i stay outside, the city's daylight is not enough to change my complexion._

_According to a very old forbidden book i red from Grandfather's library, a Romanian poem referring about a light, there used to be a natural solar light in the ancient times where people can bask to its warmth._

_Natural?_

_What does that mean?_

_My mind wanders what does it feels like being born in those era._

_Do people get born in a certain time for a specific purpose? _

_Then what would be my purpose for existing in this age? _

_My feet flops on the tub in a lazy manner while i contemplate._

_Then i slowly rinse up and looked myself in the mirror, i see my usual face without make up on._

_Pale._

_I left the bathroom _

_then i opened my closet to grabbed a soft top and underwear and wore them smoothly._

_Then i hop on my bed.._

_I turned around and check my tablet for notifications and i got a lot from Intelligence Bureau, two from Iggy and one from Daedalus _

_Iggy's message:_

_My operating system upgrade will be sufficiently completed tomorrow 9:00:00 AM_

_Iggy's message:_

_Your daily fiber balanced breakfast is already in the refrigerator Re-l, eat well._

_Daedalus' message:_

_Re-L, please don't forget our daily scheduled appointment tomorrow at 3:30:00 PM , i"ll see you soon. _

_Take care. _

_My eyes are half lidded, as i realized that i'm getting bored. _

_My life, had always been the same._

_Then i randomly browsed the holopages on my tablet,,_

_Nothing interesting.._

_Nothing else..._

_A vast expanse of a timeless space where_

_Bright lights are blinding my sight._

_Where am i? _

_A familiar place, a very, very familiar place, _

_It looks like grandfather's chamber but it's so much brighter and non eerie.._

_What is this? Where is Iggy?_

_I'm all alone in this place.._

_It felt like i was sitting on a hard platform, perhaps a throne? , but i can't move.._

_Help me..._

_Anyone...?!_

_I can't breathe.._

_From a distance, i saw a figure.._

_A silhouette of a man.. _

_He was facing side ways,_

_He looks very lonely.. Is he crying?_

_Seeing those tears make a terrible pain in my chest, _

_I never felt so lonely in my whole life that i want to comfort him, reach out to him, call out to him. He was waiting.. who is he?!_

_I'm running out of breath..._

_Why is he crying?_

_His pain..._

_I want to make it go away.._

_I feel heavy trembles stirring inside of me._

_Shame, guilt, melancholy, hatred, consuming, they are suffocating me.._

_Unexplainable feelings... What is this? Who are you? _

_Then the man turned his hazy face towards me,_

_I froze, I lost my breath, i feel like i was going to explode, i was going to die._

_His eyes, green beautiful orbs flowing with tears, It's divine and terrifying at the same time!_

_as if he move his lips or utter a word it feels like the whole world will turn upside down and crash to chaos.._

_Fear had dominated my body_

_and everything blocked out.._

_I woke up,_

_My bed was soaked wet.._

_I looked at my holo clock it was 3:14 AM_

_What the hell?!_

_My breathe was rugged,,_

_How could this happen?_

_I had a vivid, terrible dream as if it's real.. Is it?!_

_I rubbed my face, tears and sweat mixed all over my neck and my under top is drenched as well as the bed sheets, and also my-?!'_

_What?!_

_My UNDERWE-..?! _

_What is the matter with me?!_

**She silently gasped to the moon and back.**

**Grimaced is painted all over her face as she rush to the shower again to wash all the fluids scattered on her body.**

**Her mind was blown away when she noticed that the wetness from her underwear was solely from inside her.. And it was plenty and thick.**

**The dignity she personally displays in the city secretly stumbled realizing the perverse reaction her body performed out of will. **

**How unsettling that dream could be. She wondered in shock.**

**After cleaning up, she stared at her bed for awhile and found her tablet which she had left opened showing the profile of the immigrant she can't forget..**

**Vincent Law.**

**She shut it off, then stayed up until morning, frightened, like a terrified porcelain doll staring blankly into oblivion, all curled up reflecting on the horrifying dream. **

_-/_

**FG Autoreiv Disposal Facility **

_Monday._

**Vincent's POV **

_Another day in Romdeau,_

_982 days to go to for the review's result.._

_In the middle of the day, our chief assembled us for a quick conference._

_He proudly raised his hands in the air. _

**"I'm hereby to announce that our FG Autoreiv Disposal Division will be upgrading resources by the assistance of the Romdeau's Finance division, it will be available by Wednesday!"**

**"Finally!" a co worker blurted**

_That's sounds nice, so we won't be needed to dismantle an infected AR during operations._

_35 minutes later, _

_I was already in my desk, completing the report about the infected drone i had captured last night. _

_It almost gets me, i was off-guard.._

_I got the slightest scratch on my face, the autoreiv health assitant from the clinic told me that i was lucky enough that my face didn't get toasted as it was only currently wearing 3 band aids instead._

_It's fine.._

_Besides, i'm fine with everything. _

_I know it made a remark about my carelessness on the IPR (immigrant progress record), it may affect the review for my citizenship._

_Sigh._

_I'm doom..._

_oh no._

_I"ll work harder..._

_Sigh._

_Then i"ll be a fellow citizen soon.._

_Smile.._

_:)_

**Intelligence Bureau**

_Afternoon_

_2:42 PM_

**Re-L is mindlessly tossing her pen,**

**"Re-L? Are you okay?"**

**Iggy interfered her wandering mind **

**".." **

**As if an autoreiv like him will understand she thought.**

**"How's the progress of the request?" She asks**

**"It was expedited, the division had already relayed the information to the FG Autoreiv Disposal Unit." Iggy reported **

**"Better,"**

**"Say Re-L, why the effort**

**for rushing a request to the Finance Division? Is everything alright?"**

_(Why won't Iggy stopped asking?)_

**"Turn off Turing mode.." , **

**I commanded.**

_(I shut him off..._

_It's for Romdeau..._

_And i need to see Daedalus.)_

_**Health and Wellness Bureau Facility**_

_**2:55 PM**_

**In the clean white almost perfect Hospital facility with a moving wallpaper display of angel fishes and Dolphins in the monitors,**

**the medical machine's sounds are beeping silently in rows,**

**fresh scented sanitizers filled the room. **

_"_**I was surprised that you're earlier than i thought and by the fact that you attended our weekly appointment." The lowkey smiling handsome young doctor remarked as he prepare his health kits**

**Then Re-L narrowed her eyes as she taps her sharp pale fingertips on his dashboard.**

**"Well, it's not about the regular check up, i also came here to ask you for a specific consultation." The pretty eyeshadowed girl responded bluntly**

**Daedalus smiled while configuring his stethoscope **

**"Then what is it? **

**"Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real? That when you wake up, you still feel the same sensation lingering?", her voice shakes slightly**

**Daedalus pause and looked at her directly, **

**"I always dream of you."**

**Re-L parted her lips for a while and said," it's not funny.. I'm serious Daedalus." while she let her eyebrows meet **

**The boy doctor chuckled lightly.**

**"Then tell me what kind of dream was it." He asked as he wear his stethoscope, **

**"I feel like i was on a bright familiar place, but i can't really recall, but i'm certain that it is not Romdeau."**

**"Then, what place could that be?" Daedalus intently looked at her **

**"I don't know, it resembles Grand father's chamber but it is absolutely different.."**

**Re-L explained worriedly**

**"Perhaps have you been watching a lot of movies lately?"**

**,the boy doctor asked**

**"You know i don't have time for that.." Re-L sounding a little pissed**

**He lets out another sweet chuckle,**

**"I'm just trying to make you laugh..please don't take it seriously," the health and wellness chief gently caresses the girl's chin **

**Re-l rolled her eyes, then she looked at the slide Daedalus flashes in his screen,**

**It was a magnetic resonance image of a brain and its respective parts and functions **

**"Sometimes, dreams serve as particularly rich source of unconscious material from your collective experiences.**

**you"ll probably dream of something you had already seen before, it's impossible to dream of something you haven't really seen, but sometimes distorted dreams are latent presentation of your desires.." ,he stated **

**"So you think, it was Grand father's chamber at all?"**

**Re-L gaze directly at him. **

**"Well, theoretically.." Daedalus slowly nodded then he held her right hand firmly**

**"Re-L, In cases you'd experienced another dream similar to this, tell me about it, okay?" he gave a smart and assuring smile. **

**She replied with a cold nod**

**Romdeau Main land**

**Re-L's POV**

_I was at my favorite French restaurant,_

_while Iggy stayed outside to guard the area._

_The roses in front of me, they're beautifully arranged, but their sole purpose is to be placed as a decoration to this table. Red rose living in an unnaturally place._

_nothing else.._

_Natural? Again..What is natural anyway?_

_Daedalus thinks that the chamber i saw was probably Grandfather's,_

_I can say that I don't doubt his theory.._

_Then i remember the dream again._

_i know, the man that i saw is a different story, how can i even explain that to Daedalus, i feel somehow connected to that man._

_Could he only be a representation of something?_

_Those eyes..._

_Who is he? Did i already encountered someone like that in Romdeau?_

_Impossible.. There's no such-_

_"_**Milady, here's your regular plate"**

_an autoreiv butler served the beef asparagus_

_"Bon apatite" then it walk away_

_I looked at the pleasant steak and sliced it smoothly like a butter._

_I want to relax and clear my thoughts, but my mind was dying to seek for answers, _

_who was that man from my dream? And what does the purpose of having that kind of dream?"_

**Health and Wellness Facility **

**Daedalus' POV**

_Such irony. We took and grew a cell from a sleeping monster but it gave me an angelic specimen in return, and the Regent named her, Re-L Mayer, claiming her as his own grandchild._

_Now i know, the Monad proxy they captured was once an angel turned into a monster due to the previous experiments they did before i was created._

_Her DNA successfully replicated the Proxy's genetic make up._

_Re-L's growth was surprisingly fast, i knew that Amrita cell is a super cell, but its growth stopped after she'd reach a teenage form, so we gave her a facade age of 19, even if she was only grown for months. _

_Due to the Amrita cells i also had a theory that she'll be stuck with her youthful appearance for a long time, or forever._

_The Regent and i were aware that her stage was not completed, i deduced that she is only a human form of the Monad Proxy._

_A human replica._

_She's special and she's more than that.. i'm am still observing her._

_That's when i concluded that the former staffs before me were complete bastards who performed unethical invasive surgeries to the Monad Proxy long before. And i don't know their reason for doing so. Maybe incompetence in this field, if only they have me that time._

_Maybe they went through extreme lengths to harnessed its power. _

_If only i was there, i can manage to examine the captive specimen non-invasively and see what it really looks like from the very beginning, _

_but now i no longer need to see its former state since i created her, I knew that Monad Proxy was once an originally beautiful specimen just as Re-L._

_The features of Re-L was the Monad Proxy's original attributes. I was created to take care of them. _

_I don't even know the purpose of her creation, i doubt that Donov's plan was to replicate another Proxy for a reserved energy sustenance for the city, _

_But he said it's not for it, the old man kept the reason for her creation._

_As long as i can watch over her and she exists, that is more than enough for me. _

_She was, my reason for living._

_She maybe an incomplete experiment but for me she is imperfectly _

_perfect, _

_she's my living trophy._

_My love._

_My Re-L..._

_There's an incident today._

_She went to my office and told me about her recent dream._

_Is her inherited recollections started to resurfaced?_

_I knew that the biomimetic Amrita cells were dormant in her system.. but.. did she just started having vague memories of the Monad Proxy's past life?_

_Bright chamber resembling the Regent's cavern..._

_I had one thing in mind.._

_Some blocked reports were showing similar structures of the immigrant's dome to Romduea._

_I browsed my files and pulled up records from the fallen Dome,_

_It's bothersome to retrieve old collections of data but i still manage to recover something due to my powerful access and certain modifications i made to penetrate Romdeau's confidential files._

_Then_

_I got this image,_

_Mosque chambers._

_Bright Mosque chambers before it was destroyed.._

_Could that be-?!_

_I need to take note of this.._


End file.
